Just Hold Me
by jaydee2752
Summary: Ino tells Shikamaru she has to leave for a while emotions erupt out of nowhere. How will Shikamaru take the news? Will he wait for her to return? What will happen when she returns? ShikaIno


OK this is mai second fanfict the first one was the same but not edited (thanks for the tip tomboy14 ) newayz I wrote the story and mai anime buddy Inah edited it and made it koolies so a special thaknz to her

Hope you like it and please comment if ya like it I love constructive critizim. Love Ya All

* * *

Shikamaru rolls over on his bed thinking about what a nice day it was to look up at the clouds and just laze around.  
rumble His stomach is telling him to get up. Shikamaru gets up and walks into the kitchen and rummages through the fridge looking for food. He settles with last night's dinner; rice with hot curry. He heats the curry up and looks around the apartment sigh  
"Man, I wish there was someone, something to make this place amusing to look at."

The curry still tasted ok but he wants something freshly cooked. He finishes the rest of his breakfast, takes a shower and goes for a walk to his favourite place to watch clouds. He enjoys it there because it's the place where he first met his friends Ino and Choji.  
"It looks like a bunny. Wow that one looks like a kunai", he thinks as he looks at a diamond shaped cloud.  
"Oi!" Choji says as he walks over to Shikamaru. "Thought I'd find you here, we are summoned for a mission at 10:15! It's now 10:00! Shouldn't we go there now? If we run we could make it."  
"Yeah, let's go." Shika replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Tsunade is waiting for the arrival of the two, Shikamaru and Choji arrive, huffing and puffing from the run.  
"You two are so close to being late!" She sighs, also giving them the eye.  
Shikamaru smiles, "Sorry Tsunade, we lost track of time. So, what's this mission you wanted to give us?"  
"Your mission is to follow a suspicious man who seems to do mass killing for the fun of it. It seems he uses a special ninjitsu technique. I want you to capture and bring him here."  
Shika and Choji stood there wondering where everyone else was. Tsunade frowned, "Ok, you are dismissed, you can go now."  
"Umm... is it only me and Choji?"  
"Yeah, everyone else is out." Tsunade replies quickly. "So get moving! You don't want to be late do you?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They meet at the gate 10 minutes later.  
"Ok let's get this over and done with." Shikamaru sighs.  
"YEAH! I'm hungry!!!" Choji adds, holding his belly.  
Shikamaru jumps on the closest tree signalling Choji to go. They move reasonably fast and get the suspicious person at 3 pm.  
"Ok, I'll hold him with the shadow bind and you knock him on the head" Shikamaru explains.  
"Then I'll carry him back, get this mission over and done with and then we can EAT!!" Choji adds.  
The fight was so quick and easy due to the element of surprise that it seemed that today was the stranger's lazy day and he was caught off guard. Finally, he is knocked unconscious.  
With Choji carrying the man and Shikamaru on the lookout for other Shinobi they travel back to Konoha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The briefing of the mission is short and quick as Shikamaru and Choji runs over details of the fight with Tsunade. Shikamaru walks out of Tsunade's office and heads for the stairs, with Choji not far behind.  
"Hey Choji! Where do you s'pose Ino was today?" Shikamaru asks.  
Choji gives him a suspicious look "Dunno, why do you ask?"  
"Just wondering. She should have been with us, since she is a part of our team and all…" he replies.  
Choji smirks, "Or is it because you miss her??" Choji teases. Shikamaru snorts a reply.  
"Well I better be off," Shikamaru says, trying to ignore Choji. Choji reads him so well it made him uncomfortable.  
"Bye." Choji says as he waves goodbye to his friend.  
Shika sighs. All he wants to do is go home and rest, or even read the paper. Shika thinks he will stop by the shop and buy the paper. Shika rarely buys books or papers because he is usually too lazy to read, but since the shop was on the way home he decide it wouldn't hurt. "It would of been a nice day to watch the clouds too…" he thinks as he looks up at the sky. It seems like it is taking forever to walk home as his mind wanders, also trying to stop himself from thinking about Ino. He walks right past the Konoha shop and all the way home.  
He opens the door and finds his apartment empty as usual. sigh. He walks to the couch and rests. His eyes slowly shut when suddenly…  
KNOCK KNOCK  
A loud knock on his front door makes him open his eyes wide. His house was dark. As he lazily attempts to stand up he accidentally rolls off the couch and lands on the cold floor. He gets up and stumbles towards the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The person bangs impatiently and angrily at the door. Shika looks up at the door. "I wonder how it's still standing through the banging". He reaches for the door knob and as soon as he turned it the door swings open  
"Could you try knocking more qui-"  
It is Ino, standing there, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Ino, is somethi-"  
She falls into his arms, sobbing.

* * *

Ok so how you like it? Please comment

Have A Good Day

JAyDeE


End file.
